Resident Evil: Destruction
by That Guy from that movie
Summary: This is an original story in the world of Resident Evil, it takes place in a High School in the heat of the outbreak in Raccoon City, 2 people are left to fend for themselves against zombies, mutants and a Tyrant that doesn't stop hunting for them.
1. Default Chapter

Resident Evil: Destruction  
By: John Adams  
  
A cold breeze came through the window. A dribble of blood fell onto his face. He opened his eyes and was met by someone else's gaze. A man stood above him clutching his arm that was heavily bleeding, the man's cool gaze stared down at the boy. "Wake up dammit, we have to get out of herree" The cop still clutching his arm spoke, his words were slurred. The boy rubbed his head and tried to get up, he couldn't remember where he was, and he wasn't sure what was going on either. Something told him that nothing was right about any of this. The cop leaned back against a desk and let a gun fall from his hand. "Kid, let me resst nowss." The cop closed his eyes and the boy stood up and observed his surroundings. It was a classroom darkened by the night sky. The desks were scattered, it looked like a struggle recently happened here. A slight gnawing was heard from the door, which lied off to the left. On his right were 5 windows, one of them was open and an autumn breeze blew in. He wiped the cop's blood from his face and walked towards him. "What's going on? I don't remember" The boy spoke from a deep voice, he wasn't a kid like the cop made him out to be. The cop moved slightly and let his arm fall from the wound. His gun remained untouched. A pit opened up in the boy's stomach, something was wrong with the cop. He walked towards the cop, "Are you okay?" The cop stirred more and lifted his arm. A gurgle emitted from his mouth, the cop stood himself up and peered into the boy's eyes. It was a blank stare, it wasn't human. The cop moaned and lunged at the boy. A rush of adrenalin took over and the boy jumped to the left into a set of desks. He scrambled towards the gun. He grabbed it just as the cop turned towards him. "What are you doing!? What the hell is going on here?" The cop didn't answer he just lunged for the boy. BAM. A single shot to the head ended it. The cop fell, his body crumpling under the weight of itself. Breathing heavily the boy felt a rush of emotion hit him. This all was hell; he could remember the virus, what it did to people. A name suddenly struck him. Code Name: Bull. Was that him? Bull? What is happening here? The gun was familiar, a 9mm Beretta. How did he know about this gun? It all seemed so familiar but yet, it was distant. The cannibal disease, the one that stole some many lives, had taken over the city of Raccoon. Bull was left in the middle of it all. This isn't how I plan to die; I'm getting out of here. 


	2. The Dead Walk the Earth

This is the latest chapter, I guess no one has really reviewed but here it is to enjoy anyway.  
  
The Darkness suited him well. It made him feel right. It made him hungry though. His skin wouldn't stop itching either, it was aggravating as hell to sit there and do nothing about it. A face suddenly burned into his mind, memories flew into his head. Faces and voices mostly, but something was wrong with them, something told him that those faces didn't deserve to breath the air he did. They didn't deserve what he had. He stood up and decided they didn't deserve life anymore. Why did he think this? Where had this sudden hatred come from? He didn't care; he was too itchy and hungry to care.  
  
Bull took 2 magazines of 15 bullets each from the cop's body. He also took the cop's holster. The gory body didn't frankly scare him. It seemed all too familiar, a familiarity that Bull didn't care for. After getting himself ready He walked to the door. The gnawing got louder and moans could be heard from the door. More of the carriers, carriers of the disease waited for him. They pushed at the door smelling fresh meat. They smelled a meal and nothing else. Mindless, only hunting for food just like the cop, and the others. Scattered memories presented themselves to Bull every minute. He remembered escaping to this school after the outbreak; he remembered the countless deaths that plagued this town. Beyond the past few days in this hell he couldn't remember anything. His family and home were all a mystery. Bull had faced death before he could recall the smell of rot and shit. He didn't know where the smell had become familiar to him but he knew it lied in his past not here in Raccoon City. More moans and clamor interrupted his thoughts. There must be at least 4 or 5 or them out there! The zombies were trying to break through. Bull couldn't stop them with just a handgun, too many. He backed up and heard the door give up. The zombies fell inward moaning. Their clothes were torn and bloodstained. They all had the lifeless stare as the cop. various body parts were missing. Pain didn't matter to these creatures. Bull fired twice into the crowd of advancing zombies. The closest was 6 feet away. It dragged itself across the ground. Its lower abdomen was missing. They cried out in hunger. Bull stepped backward bumping into the right wall. He fired 3 more times. Nothing changed with each shot. The zombies seemed to become more violent at the scent of their own blood. Bull felt around behind him. He couldn't think death was merely a few seconds away. A zombie lunged for him; he caught it with his forearm at the neck. It bit at his neck. He quickly brought the gun nozzle into the zombie's face and pulled the trigger. Brian matter spewed the room, a new wave of rot blew over blew. He gagged and aimed the gun at the closest zombie, which had passed the one pulling itself along on the ground. It jumped for him but he aimed carefully and took the shot. BAM. The bullet went astray and the hot breath of a zombie was on Bull. A second zombie had gotten a hold of his arm and the one on the ground had his leg. He couldn't aim the gun with the carrier's weight on him. "Get off of me!" Bull brought his foot down on the zombie that gnawed at his leg. He heard a crack of bone. Suddenly he felt sharp pain in his arm as one of the carriers bite into him. He bellowed out in pain and pushed the zombie off in a burst of energy and adrenaline. He fired 4 shots into the zombie's stomach, enough to ward it off, not kill it. He rammed the final zombie in the chest and aimed the gun. Click, Click. "No." Bull pulled his right arm back to distract the zombies with the scent of his blood. The 2 remaining zombies moaned and moved their lumbering bodies towards him. Bull grabbed the closest chair and smacked the first zombie as hard as he could. It stumbled backwards and cleared a path towards the now open door. A sharp pain dawned in his arm but Bull ran towards the door as fast as he could. He stumbled past a 5th zombie in the hall. It was freshly dead and moved faster then the others. He moved to dodge it but it grabbed a hold on him. Bull quickly backhanded it with the butt of the Beretta. The zombie fell to the left and Bull ran for cover at the end of the hallway he had just entered. As he left the zombies behind the pain in his arm increased. The virus had him now. Death would come quickly, maybe. 


End file.
